


have your cake and eat it too

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eloping, F/F, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, a little bit angsty? sorry this could have been fluffier, i hope you like it anyway!, people arent angry at them its just not really touched upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: Luna's delight was evident. She sighed, full of happiness and her smile was the sweetest thing Cindy had ever seen. It had been too long since they were alone together. Too long they had spent weeks apart, only texts and, when daring, the occasional call connecting them between cities, emails immediately deleted from sent boxes connecting them between countries. Cindy's modest apartment had every comfort she could ever need but no warm body nuzzled up against hers.(cindy and lunafreya elope together, and bask in their new life)





	have your cake and eat it too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMajesticLauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/gifts).



Carefully balancing the dangerously loaded tray while shoving the hotel room door open with her hip was one hell of a job, but Cindy struggled onwards with her pride intact. It took only a moment of weighing up risk versus reward and what waited patiently for her within won out easily. Wine stains on pale carpet meant nothing to hear, the tough fabric old and stained anyway, tough against the thin fabric of her borrowed slippers. A hundred lovers had been through here before, and another hundred would follow after. Each, she hoped, were as content as her.

Cindy carefully held her hand over the covered plate. That was precious cargo, something that occupied her thoughts entirely, and had done all evening. Wine splashed and wavered but not a single drop had been spilt - yet - and cutlery shifted and clacked together. Napkins bearing a simple logo and a phone number kept them pinched together, the only thing that was going right for her in that awkward moment.

The door creaked quietly. From across the room Cindy’s companion looked up. Luna had already made herself comfortable, draped across their welcoming looking kingsize and modelling a clean white bathrobe. Cindy couldn’t blame her - the heating rattled and spluttered and seemed a breath away from collapsing completely, and death seemed a far better fate for such an old contraption. Even in the late evening the world sweltered outside, tarmac hot to the touch and sweat in places Cindy tried very hard not to think about, even in just a thin camisole and shorts. She had lost her bra somewhere between the stuffy Austin registry and the check in desk of the nameless motel that God forgot somewhere in Wichita, and Luna’s laughter as she cast it behind her to the backseat, not paying enough attention to the road and driving too fast, still rang in her ears.

There were piles of clothes left between them. It was the sloppiest Cindy had ever seen her, a summer dress crinkled and creased with her heels abandoned on wildly different sides of the room, pantyhose dumped at the foot of the bed and tangled with her underwear. The afternoon had become evening somehow with neither of them noticing and the gentle roar of activity around them, vendors and cars fallen into silence at last. The day had been a flurry of activity, clutching hands as they hurried along the busy streets to pick up the car they had hired - too subtle for Cindy’s taste and it hadn’t purred and Luna just laughed at her and kissed away her complaints, ignoring her whining and paying cash. The thrumming of their nerves as they drove out of the city and the excitement as they lingered in waiting rooms, heart in their mouths and they signed the papers. 

Cindy could have cried. She had cried, almost as much as Luna had, and she couldn’t help but tease Mrs Lunafreya Aurum about her awfully tender heart, how she might get a reputation for being a big ol’ softie, and Luna had only pulled her down and kissed her again.

“Comfy?” she asked, left she begin to cry again. There was a familiar burn beneath her eyelids. Exhaustion, she thought, bringing all those emotions unbidden to the surface. Cindy pushed the door shut behind her with her foot, wanting nothing more than to sprawl out into fresh sheets with her wife even if they would both become sweaty and uncomfortable in the way they both hated. Luna sat up, curling her legs underneath her. She pushed the television guide the hotel had left for them aside. One mint left on the pillow had been nibbled at already, wrapper neatly folded over to one side.

"Yes, thank you," her eyes lingered on the plastic tray, the dome between each glass capturing her curiosity for a beat. It wasn’t for long. "I missed you."

After all the time they snatched together, all the long years that Luna had quietly snuck around and made excuses about lemons of cars and matters of urgent business that happened to be within easy reach of Hammerhead station, it was still a marvel to hear. The tips of Cindy's ears burnt and she suddenly felt vulnerable in the eyes of her wife, like she stood having bared her heart all over again, exposing every little thought and dream she had for the two of them. "I promise I won't go anywhere else,” she said, and blinked away the building tears. “Just you and me tonight, sweet thing."

Luna's delight was evident. She sighed, full of happiness and her smile was the sweetest thing Cindy had ever seen. It had been too long since they were alone together. Too long they had spent weeks apart, only texts and, when daring, the occasional call connecting them from cities, emails immediately deleted from sent boxes connecting them between countries. Cindy's modest apartment had every comfort she could ever need but no warm body nuzzled up against hers, no furniture they had picked out together, no proudly displayed photos of the woman she loved. She knew that Luna felt the same, her home extravagant and crowded but all to be given up in her betrothal to a man she saw as nothing more than a friend, a man who similarly could see her as no more than a sister, and finally,  _ finally, _ they would have someone precious to come home to.

Cindy cleared her throat. The emotion was beginning to settle there, heavy and unwanted. She focused instead on walking steadily, one foot in front of the other, setting the tray carefully down on the bed between them. With a secret call ahead to the private motel they had chosen and a quick visit next door, it hadn't taken much to wrangle up a little surprise alongside a laminated card that gleamed underneath the admittedly harsh lights and read, WELCOME, MRS AND MRS AURUM.

A hand graced her wrist. Lunafreya leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her jaw and Cindy's favourite perfume overwhelmed her. The world around them seemed to blur dangerously. "In that case, you should join me. There's another robe but I wouldn't mind if you went without."

Cindy glanced over towards the floor length windows. The curtains had been drawn tight and Cindy herself had placed the do not disturb sign on the door before she had left. Anyone they really had to worry about, a overly anxious brother and well paid bodyguards who hadn't done a very good job would ignore all the signs that there was a happy couple very unwilling to be disturbed. If they had covered their tracks well enough nothing else would come between them tonight, come hell or high water. But doubts came to her unbidden. Had she locked the door? Little thoughts like those had become second nature to her now, but her focus had been on her gift -

Luna's soft fingertips stroked over her cheek before tracing a long line down, across the skin of her throat, along her shoulder, down her bare bicep. It left her skin prickling and a shiver electrifying her spine. It was a trail of sensation she could not ignore and Cindy was helpless as Luna tugged at the straps, as impatient as a lady of her composure could be. "Don't keep me waiting," she said with a little smile, loose hair framing her eager face, eyes brimming with love and delight and Cindy couldn't deny her. She shrugged her camisole free, shimmying out of her shorts and the remains of her underwear, draping herself in a matching robe that was coarse against her skin but cool, drawn in with a belt. She ran a hand through her curls, wild with such little attention paid to it throughout the long day, but Luna was ready. She threaded her hands carefully through the mess, somehow avoiding the thousands of tangles Cindy knew all too well were waiting, and her short nails teased her scalp. Laughter escaped her when Cindy sighed, rolling back her head as the sweet sensations made her melt, and those lips were back against her chin. When she breathed, Cindy could smell the mint.

"I've been dying for this - for you, all week," she murmured, and stole Cindy's lips finally in a kiss. There were pale lipstick marks all across her face but Cindy loved them, loved the little things that made them who they were, together. Luna's palms lay across her shoulders, squeezing so softly they might as well have not been there. "And now I have you all to myself. And for good, with a little luck."

Humming, and too damn close to forgetting the rest of the world around her, Cindy chased that perfect mouth. Teasing herself as much as her wife - her  _ wife _ , she thought, and for a moment she feared blacking out and missing the first night they had together in a life that was newly theirs - with a careful brush of their lips she turned to press kisses along the length of her perfect nose, long and angular and adorable. Luna laughed against her, hands refusing to budge from her hair. "Promise?"

"Promise," Cindy said, and she would swear any vow just to hear her laugh again. She nudged against kiss swollen lips, eager for more, for scalp rubs forever, the modest rings on their fingers and Luna, everywhere and anywhere. "Love you, angel."

"I love you," she returned without a moment's hesitation, and a wicked smile overtook the gospel of her contentment. "Mrs Nox Fleuret."

"Fancy," Cindy said, in a hushed tone that spoke of scandal and the upset of the apple cart. A country girl, an upstart, stealing away the first born of some family, important in some place or another and dashing her away to a place where they would be spoken to like any other, would be expected to make their own meals and iron their own clothes. They hadn't figured out the details - not yet, but they knew it would fall into place. If not, Cindy would make it. For her. "You think heads have rolled yet?"

"Exploded, yes, but Ravus isn't one for impulse. He'll be certain before he points fingers." Luna looked entertained for a half second, her smile adorable wonky in a way that made Cindy want to kiss her again. So she did. "I'm very sure that Aranea," Luna managed, significantly out of breath, her cheeks pink, "will point him a thousand different ways, long enough that we'll be very far away."

"I'll send her the nicest bottle of wine I can find, wherever we end up," Cindy promised, and suddenly remembered the tray between them. It was balanced precariously, constantly in danger of toppling, and she had to be at her most persuasive to fend Luna backwards, sating her for the moment with a kiss. "Which reminds me, angel, I brought you a little something."

With a mix of reluctance and interest, Luna settled back. At the look of her, mussy haired and pink skinned Cindy had to remind herself that the night was theirs, as Luna was hers. It was all too clear that they longed to chase each other, forget all about the world around them even if the walls crumbled like sand and someone was pounding at their door. Cindy wondered if Luna could still taste the coffee she had been determinedly chugging since they fled, the long and winding drive, determined to make it to eleven o'clock at the very earliest. 

"The wine?" Luna asked. Her tone indicated the last thing she wanted on her lips was wine. Cindy knew that feeling. "It's so sweet of you, love."

"Not that," though the wine was tempting, a little moment to relax after a day that had been hyped up in Cindy's head for weeks, in her heart for even longer, she pushed it aside. "The cover. Got you something special."

Abruptly understanding, her curiosity impossible to ignore, Luna's hand shot for the cover. There was no denying her. Nerves twisted Cindy’s guts but there was no reason for fear. She pulled it up with little fanfare - and paused, uncertain for half a moment, and those pale eyes lit up in excitement. The cover was abandoned to one side without another thought. 

"Cindy," she said, like the entire world had come together to spin in her favour, each star aligned perfectly. She couldn't look away. "Did you call ahead? How did you even organise this?"

"Promised you I'd get you a wedding cake from somewhere," Cindy declared, altruistically proud and selfishly smug at putting that precious smile on her wife's face, and the awkward trip in her slippers over to the diner next door had been very much worth it. Having a single but generous slice of their dessert menu left had been a godsend, a point in their favour. "And it's your favourite."

The sheen on it was almost cartoonishly exaggerated. Cindy thought she had seen something similar in her most indulgent daydreams, chocolate upon chocolate, a cherry balanced carefully on top and a dollop of cream to one side. All who knew her were privy to Luna's terrible sweet tooth, an insatiable craving for all things dangerous to her pearly whites, and Cindy had learnt to keep a stash close at hand for when Luna graced her apartment. Loose wrappers gathered at the bottom of her purse, ice cream tubs hidden right at the back of the freezer, and Cindy had dreamed of a wedding cake they couldn't have. Luna's hands fumbling on the knife as she laughed, cameras flashing and Cindy would join her, flush against her back and kissing the nape of her neck, guiding her hand to sink the knife into their dream cake. Friends would cheer and applaud, Luna pressing a sneaky kiss to Cindy's bicep as she wrapped her arm around her, and they would get to mush cake into each other's faces for the rest of the night.

It wasn't perfect the way they had dreamed, but it was perfect in every way that mattered.

"Cindy," Luna said again, helpless and flustered, and Cindy thought she could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. Her voice warbled but before Cindy could take her hand and kiss the prominent knuckles Luna grabbed for the napkins, pulling a fork free. She dragged the steel against the icing, catching every dip and bump, and Cindy could only hope it tasted and felt as good as it looked. It wasn't much, a four dollar slice as opposed to Luna's old tea and cake gatherings run for boring people who talked about boring things, but Luna breathed like it was beautiful. "Cindy, it's going to be so, so good."

She laughed, and took her own fork. "Let me. High born ladies first."

"No, no, it's a beautiful surprise, and you deserve the first taste," she insisted, and she had that hard edge to her face, the one Cindy knew could not be bowed into submission. She had seen it a dozen times and it often ended in her favour, as it would tonight. "I want you to have the first bite."

The fork cleaved a small chunk, Luna gracing it with a sweeping touch of cream. Even lost in the drudging pain of the night shift the staff had done their best to make it nice, delighted by the occasion. Cindy had stuffed a tip into their jar before they left, easily more than the cake had been. 

Luna held it aloft, grinning from ear to ear. Her expression indicated she would allow no argument or delay. Always faithful, Cindy took a small breath before leaning forward, eyes closed, eager to savour the once in a lifetime moment.

The first thing that struck her was the cloying sweetness. It stuck to the roof of her mouth, insistent, a touch too sickly for her personal taste. But the sourness of the cream followed swiftly, creamy and intense and far better than she could have hoped. Cindy hummed, having let her eyes drift shut. Luckily it was still fresh, falling apart in her mouth and soft, delicious on her tongue. Cindy had eaten cake from all over the city, and she hoped a woman who had enjoyed cake from all over the world might savour it just as much. 

When she finally opened her eyes, swallowing, Luna leaned in, the very picture of impatience. "How was it?"

Somehow it was springy and delectable, like it had been made in a bakery rather than the cramped confines of a diners kitchen, and Cindy wished she could have it hand delivered every night of her life. "The second best thing I've ever tasted," she said, with a coy look to her wife's lips.

Luna snickered, and Cindy had barely enough time to register the flare of mischief in her eyes before she said, "Good," and unceremoniously shoved a chunk of cake into her wife’s mouth. 

Cindy recoiled with surprise, spraying too many crumbs all over the new sheets, and then laughed in disbelief. Cream spread across her lips, her chin, barely making it onto her tongue. Luna's delighted laughter filled her ears, warmed his heart. Small fingers determinedly mashed it into her, trying their best to slip past lips and teeth. "Angel," she stressed, muffled and overwhelmed, plastic colliding with her thigh and those fingers finally withdrew, making sure to wipe extra cream off on her robe. The act incited her, playfulness roaring in her gut. "Oh, I got you now -"

Taking a messy handful of their cake, she leaned over the tray, finally knocking the tray, rendering wine unsalvageable, staining cloth pink and racking up one hell of a charge, God only knew how much of the cash Luna had drawn out for them. But Cindy didn't care. Her aim was off, smearing cake all down Luna's nose and upper clip, dark cake and pale cream and sticky icing. Luna yelped but her alarm bubbled up into sheer happiness. Her tongue poked out, face scrunched up in concentration, as if trying to scare her off with her saliva, as if tongues and mouths hadn't been in a thousand different places before. Cindy laughed at her and took mercy, helped scrape the mess into Luna's waiting mouth, and her happiness was a beautiful rich glow in her eyes. In that moment, the wine seeping everywhere and staining the sheets meant nothing to them.

"I love you," Cindy told her again, with a touch of helplessness, an awful mess cool on her chin and soaking into her thigh, and it was all she could do to steal away Luna's lips again., steadying herself with a palm in the puddle of alcohol. "So much."

They laughed together at the mess they had made, together, chocolate and coffee and mint colliding in the memory of their wedding night. Cindy wrapped firmly around Luna's back, inconsiderately pointy shoulder blades she so often complained about meaning nothing, guiding her closer and drawing her in completely. 

Only circumstance and aching lungs finally forced them to part. Cindy could feel her face hot and flushed, mirrored by Luna's own red cheeks, and with the mess surrounding them they could only bask in their solitude, their future, their joined happiness.

"I love you," Luna replied, sticky and tired and an angel in every form, and Cindy leant in to steal one more kiss amongst thousands.


End file.
